


Just a Trim

by DummyCrummy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyCrummy/pseuds/DummyCrummy
Summary: Why does Eda even cit her hair like that? Luz doesn't even know but she will not let that touch her hair, but she has plans to go to so a crown thingy and a cat hoodie will do.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Just a Trim

Luz pulls on a strand of hair, examining it in the bathroom. It was dark brown, just like her mom's. But unlike the older woman Luz liked her hair short and right now her hair was getting longer than usually. She looked at herself in the mirror, the shaggy hair changed her face shape in a weird way. To be fair, it kinda looked like Aladdin. 

(She's not a 18 year old male with a chimp with the greed of multiple business men and also doesn't have a princess to fall in love with that could judo slam her in a heartbeat, but she sure as hell got the same hairdo.)

Maybe she could fly on a carpet- and oo! If she gets a genie the first thing on her agenda is giving her a magic heart that Eda talks about. Of course having a random organ latch on to your heart sounds disgusting, but you do what you gotta do.

Speaking of magic hearts and witches, maybe Eda has something for this. She walked out the bathroom, looking at King. He was sitting in the floor leaning on the wall.

"Oh thank god! Thought you were dead. Now excuse me as a brush up on my hygiene." Luz giggled, giving the adorable demon space so he could get inside the bathroom.

"Where's Eda?" She asked before he could close the door. King waved a dismissing hand, "She said something about conjuring vegetables, probably in the kitchen, now if you excuse me." Luz nodded and allowed King to do his business. 

She walked to the kitchen and sure enough Eda was giving life to vegetables. "Hey Eda, do you have anything that I could cut my hair with?" Eda looked up from the cook book, looking at Luz up and down. She smirked, "Gonna give yourself a haircut? I did that once and gave myself a mullet. Looked badass enough to give boys a run for their money."

Luz though of Eda as a teenager, probably wearing goth and punk clothing, smirking at horny men as they begged on their knees for a date or ran for their life. No in between. She could see that happening, lot more clearly than she thought.

Eda grabbed a staff and did a spell that dropped a red pair of scissors and an razor. "So which one kid, scissors?" Eda picked the scissors, and immediately began to drip liquid. Luz watched as one droplet landed on a veggie and burned straight through. "Or the razor?" Well it looked normal until Eda flipped the on switch and breathed fire like a dragon.

Luz stared at the two objects with a blank face. She took a quick breath before looking at Eda's cheeky face. "Um... Do you have a head band or something? And one that doesn't kill me in a strange sort of way?" Eda shrugged before summoning another object. 

She threw at Luz who catches it. It was a plastic white crown thingy that Luz didn't know the name of. She saw girls at her school wear them at cheerleading practice to hold their head back. It wasn't the headbands she was used to, but she put it on nonetheless. It felt prickly and hard, she sighed. This was gonna take sometime getting used to.

Luckily, King chose the perfect time to walk out, meaning that the bathroom was open. She opened the door to the bathroom and instantly steam aired out.

" _Mierda_ \- I'm gonna have to go out like this."

On today's agenda was:

Go to Secret Book Club (EEEEE!) with Amity.

Then return for Dinner with a new friend.

If her phone wasnt cracked so badly then she wouldn't have felt this insecure, cause then she could check herself. But now she has to rely on other people's eyes and with a history of others staring at her like she was an outlier, it did sit well.

Thank god she had a hoody. Bonus for the cat ears.

\----

Amity sat patiently for the hum- _Luz_ to come. The library wasnt pleasantly silent without the girl here and until-

"IM HERE!" Multiple shushing noises came around the library and Amity couldnt help smile.

There it is.

Luz ran up to her, skirting to a stop. She waited for the human to catch her breath before opening the hideout. The walked in, with Amity staying a few steps behind to make sure no nosy people followed.

As the walked further in Amity noticed a change in Luz's attire, though it's not anything noticeable. Usually the hoodie stayed down unless it was cold or it was a goofy moment. It was best not to comment on it, but Amity kept note of it.

Luz stared awestruck at the place, and no pride swelled up in Amity. "This place looks better once your actually invited. Sorry about before by the way." Amity shook her head. 

"We've been over this, I forgive you and my siblings get to be my servants for a few weeks." She sat on one of the beanies. Amity pat on a space next her, ignoring the way her mind screamed and a blush crawled up her neck. "Now I take it you have the next volume?" That seemed to brighten the girl's mood, because she grinned brightly and pulled out the next Azura book from her bag.

"I will always have a volume on me." Luz said before jumping next to Amity. It was unbearably crowded and at the same time, she or Luz could scoot over if they wanted to. Weirdly enough, she made no attempt.

As they read the book, Amity slowly got into it. The inner geek in her crawled out of it's cage, reaching for freedom in what's been years. With every word Amity put more emotion towards it and soon enough she and Luz were having hands fly every where as they try to express their excitement. 

At some point she must've hit Luz by accident cause the girl grunted in surprise and let out a small 'ouch', falling to her back. The cat hoodie fell from Luz's head. Amity blinked owlishly as the Hispanic girl rubbed the back of her head.

_Oh wow_

"Ouchie, maybe we got a bit too excited." Amity continued to stare, Luz got back on her feet. She looked at the other girl confusingly, " Amity? You alright did I hit you in the head?" Luz's eye's widens for a fraction of a second, realization dawning to her.

" Just so you know, I was hoping to get a haircut that wouldn't maul me to death before any of this. But Eda only has things that would maul me to death."

Amity blinked, "You need a haircut?" To be honest, Luz looked attractive, even more so. Some strands were out, overall it was perfect ten for Amity.

"To put it shortly, yes." Luz cheeks darkened as she nodded. She tried to avoid the golden gaze of Amity. "Well if that's what you want, I could help."

Luz's shy expression brightened significantly. "Really?! Thank you thank you thank you! I thought I was stuck looking like Aladdin or Shaggy or something- oh wait you don't know who those are, but thank you!" She hugged Amity, giving her a grin. The paler girl blushed (curse such pale skin), pulling away. "Yeah yeah, your welcome. Let me just grab some scissors and a bag."She forced herself out of the embrace, and went searching for a scissors and bags at her desk.

Luz sat patiently on the beanie, removing the plastic head band from her hair. The dark locks fell messily in place. She scooted on the floor so Amity could do hair in a moor comfortable spot. The taller girl sat behind Luz. 

"Just a trim please."

"You got it."


End file.
